


Not My Valentine

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Mirrormask (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishing doesn't make it real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the song drabble meme on LJ.
> 
> Prompt: Tori Amos - "Siren" (4:01)

Helena moved through the juggling routine out of boredom and the need for practice. Her nerves were all unsettled. The man that wasn't Valentine was there, trying to learn to juggle, trying to learn a place in the circus. She had her place; she'd always had her place even when she tried to break through it and rebel. She knew that there was somewhere to return to if she had to come back, even if she had never wanted to come back to this unreality that was her reality.

But he unsettled her, set her nerves on edge. She wanted to call him Valentine, wanted to run her fingers along his sleeve even if it wasn't the same coarse fabric. She wanted to lean into him, to see if he smelled the same, to see if he responded to her the same way. She hadn't kissed her Valentine, she hadn't let him know how much she had needed him when she had become something twisted and dark. She hadn't said a lot of things, lying to herself that she didn't need him.

But she did, she did, and she knew that there was no way she could have survived her trip through the lands without him. It was a chilling knowledge, how much she needed him still. How could she move through this world without him?

Not-Valentine smiled at her almost hesitantly, almost bravely. He caught her staring, caught her frazzled gaze. He thought her a coquette, thought her flirting with him. But how could you flirt with someone you knew and didn't know at once? He was different, this Valentine, and she almost wanted to reach out and touch him to see how different he could be.

She was almost half in love with him, just for his face, just for how he sounded. A ball fell out of her hands and tumbled toward him.


End file.
